Golf headcovers are used to store and protect a club head when the golf club is not being used. As such, headcovers usually have a fixed non-collapsible configuration having an interior portion configured to receive the club head therein. However, headcovers with a fixed non-collapsible configuration may form permanent creases along the headcover body as a result of being stored for long periods of time in a confined storage space after manufacture.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims.